The Wizard and the Snow Queen
by spartanr981
Summary: Harry Potter, a Wizard lost in a world not his own awakes to see the world covered in snow, further investigation saw him discovering the source being a beautiful Queen of Ice and Snow. Together as the only two wielders of magic in this new world they will face everything together. Hints of Elsa x Harry.


_AN: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney._

* * *

Green eyes looked deeply into the mug on the wooden table in front of him, as if it held all the answers in the universe inside. Noise surrounded him, people making loud merry in the tavern. To most that would have brought smiles to their face, to him he just tried to ignore it and everything else. Drowning his problems and sorrows in his cups.

It hadn't been that long since he had arrived in this brand new world. Tired and battered he had found the nearest city, exhausted he made his way into the city of Arendelle of the country of the same name. He had found a tavern, paid for a room and spent his nights drinking his memories away.

As he sat there, wearing a black cloak with a hood that hid his face projecting an aura that kept all the people in the bar away from him he let out a sigh. He knew if his bushy-haired bookworm of a best friend had been there she would have said he was brooding, something he would have vehemently denied to his last day. He did not brood dammit, he just thought deeply!

Who would have thought he of all people would have taken up drinking! Though… he now completely understood why Moody kept a hip flask on him at all times. The paranoid old bastard probably had needed it just to get through the day!

Groaning to himself he lay his head own on the table. His eyes slowly drifting shut, he hated the darkness of sleep it allowed the night terrors in but he was exhausted having tried to stay awake the night before.

Just as his mind was about to fall into slumber he thought he felt a wave of powerful magic roll over his body even as his eyes shut but he was far too tired and drunk to remain conscious.

* * *

_Lights flashed in the darkness illuminating the mountainside even as the ground shook and rumbled under his feet. Cold wind battered his face as arctic cold winds slammed into his body though they seemed to have absolutely no effect despite the relatively thin amount of clothing he was wearing for the weather. In the distance, the sound of explosive shells hitting the ground and exploding could be heard along with the symphony of cracks that signaled gunfire._

_Ignoring that he swiped his hand in front of his face creating a large gale of wind that pushed back the snow falling in his face and obscuring his view allowing him to see the multiple glowing red eyes illuminating his surroundings. Some were small and low to the ground like those of a dog's while others were massive red pools of lava that burned with malice towering far above his head hinting at the true size of the monsters._

_He shivered in disgust as the corrupt and unholy magic coming off the creatures around him rolled over his senses._

_Suddenly roar rang out as all at once the smaller creatures in the group came alive and rushed towards him._

_Pulling on his magic from deep within he lifted his arms allowing his magic to conform to his intent brought about and controlled by his will. Bolts of electricity crackled down his limbs and around his body. As he brought his arms together, the number of sparkling bolts of electricity increasing until he slashed his arms outwards releasing the lightning in a circular area around him destroying everything in its path._

_The lightning smashed straight into the creatures illumining them in all their unholy glory. They seemed to look like dogs, though what breed he had no idea. They weren't alive, not in the traditional way anyway that he was sure. Most of them were missing most of their stomachs, the area having been eaten away revealing bone underneath. One creepy and disturbing observation of the dogs was the sheer number of teeth in their mouths. Each had two sets of teeth like that of a shark and each one was sharpened like razors. A single bite would easily rip through skin and bone._

_Growing frustrated at the lack of light, he raised his hand and channeled his magic into his finger. Pointing it to the sky like a gun he realised the magic, a small ball of magic shot quickly into the air. As it reached a few hundred feet up it suddenly expanded and glowed with a powerful white light. Illuminating everything underneath it like a second smaller sun._

_He was surrounded, great monstrous creatures towered over him eager to tear him to pieces whilst scores of lesser demons filled every inch of the landscape around him, ravenous for his flesh. In the distance, a scant few hundred meters was his goal, the fifteen-meter wide pool of inky blackness that many who had seen it nicknamed the Satan Pit._

_Looking around he growled as he reached deep into the magic inside him and pulled, submerging himself in it until it infused every cell in his body and began to twist the air around him, cracking the ground underneath his feet from the sheer pressure his magic created. His eyes glowed a bright green like torches, wisps of energy coiling out of them. _

_It was enough to unnerve even the powerful demons around him._

_Concentrating on the spell he wanted he focused his intent and concentrated his magic. Pulling his Occlumency barrier's to full power he reinforced his mental defenses as he put out one hand in front of him._

_Flicking his wrist the familiar Elder Wand fell into his palm and the magic inside him rushed down its length as he roared out the name of the spell._

"_Fiendfyre!"_

_Sparks and embers of fire ignited at the end of the Elder Wand, a fire unlike any other. At first glance, it looked like normal fire, all oranges, yellows and reds. Yet it wasn't, a deep black could be seen deep in the multi-colored light of the small embers and sparks._

_He could feel the budding consciousness of the sentient flame attack his mind, but it was far from enough and with ease he wrested complete control over it as he fed magic into the spell all the while keeping his control over the temperamental flame._

_The embers and sparks quickly turned to thick flames that exploded outwards from the tip of his wand enveloping his surroundings in the eldritch fire which formed massive constructs of flame that charged towards his enemies with the fury of a raging Fire Spirit._

_Great Phoenix's, Owls and Hippogriff's charged at the waiting enemies smashing into them incinerating everything, the larger creatures attempted to use their twisted magic's to form red magical shields to defend themselves, they quickly shattered under the effects of the magic eating fire. _

_The larger and larger the fire got the more he could feel it trying to break free of his control and ran rampant freely, devouring everything including him._

_Using his iron will and well-controlled mind reinforced by his Occlumency shields he kept the reigns of the sentient flame as he began to walk towards the pool of darkness._

_There was no snow under his feet nor in his surroundings, it had long since melted and turned to steam by the staggering temperature of the Dark Fire._

_Four hundred meters away._

_He could feel the sweat on his brow evaporating from the heat even as he advanced forward, one foot after the other._

_Three hundred meters. _

_The ground shook from falling bodies as the smell of burning flesh thickened the air. Mounds of charred flesh and skin began to pile up._

_Two hundred meters._

_The screeches and howls of the demons burning filled his ears creating a savage delight deep inside him._

_One hundred meters._

_Glowing crimson eyes turned to the Anathema filled with malice and hatred, the skin of half its corrupt visage having burned off leaving behind charred skin and blacked scales._

_Fifty meters._

_The ground under the Greater Demon cracked as it threw itself forward crushing its Lesser brethren under its feet as it charged blindly forward through the fire. The magic eating flame tearing into the flesh and scales. The Demon if it could feel such things ignored the pain lancing through its artificial nerves._

_He was right in front of it now, the pool of inky blackness in front of him was radiating a twisted and foul energy that clung to everything it touched. Harry had never felt such corrupted magic. Power ran from deep within the earth running upwards towards the pit where it seemed to twist and writhe as it was corrupted and changed becoming foul and warped._

_With a gargantuan force of will he gave his last order to the sentient fire he forced the Dark Fire to maintain its position around him stopping it from turning on him or rampaging out of control._

_Reaching down to examine the pool his wand in hand he flicked and twisted it in a chain of complicated patterns as he cast a series of Diagnostic Charms at the Satan Pit._

_His eyes widened in horror as the information returned to him from the Charms ad he truly comprehended for the first time exactly what depths the Dark Lord had fallen to in order to create these heinous abominations. Voldemort must have been truly insane to come up with something as vile and horrific as this, it was a level of fiendish insanity beyond anything he'd heard of before. _

_His final act of vengeance had desecrated the magic of the world itself, contaminating it with vile Dark Soul and Necromantic Magicks to form these monstrous creatures out of the souls of the dead drawn from Limbo before they crossed over into the afterlife and bodies constructed by the Dark Magic of the Pit itself. Though there was some mixed news form the Charm, the massive and beyond complex Runic Array filling the bottom of the Pit was the source and anchor for the Ritual allowing it to continue churning out those monsters indefinitely as long as the Array remained intact. The Ritual was so complex and intricate that it would have taken years to devise and create, the thought that it must have been created when he was nothing more than a shade percolated through his brain, it was after all the only point in time that Voldemort would have been depraved enough to devise something as vile as this. However, there was a ray of light in the darkness, as long as he could destroy the Array he would be able to shut down the Pool for good stopping any more of those foul beings being born._

_Idly a thought wandered into his brain as he continued his analyses, the power involved in the creation of such a complex and dangerous Ritual was staggering, in fact, it was only possible thanks to the Array being powered by the sheer overwhelming and almost bottomless power drawn from the World itself through the power of the Lay Lines._

_As he was analysing it he didn't see the attack coming until it was right on top of him._

_He only had a split second as the wave of corrupted magic washed over him ahead of the creature itself. He had just enough time to shunt magic down his wand and raise it to cast a hastily and poorly put together Shield Charm._

_The magical shield wasn't powerful enough to hold under the strength of the foul magic reinforced fist of the massive hulking creature. Though it was enough to slow down its momentum just enough that when it hit his Basilisk hide armor rather than crush his body into powder it only threw him backwards._

_Unfortunately, the only thing behind him was the black pool and with an almighty splash, he was submerged in the Satan Pit._

_The moment the foul energy of the Satan Pit touched him he felt its corrupted magic pierce his body and infect him. As he submerged in it fully the assault only grew stronger._

_Deep within his body, his own magic reacted violently to the invasion as it exploded outwards from his core slamming into the corrupt magic with the force of a rampaging Nundu stopping it in its tracks as if it had smashed straight into an unbreakable wall._

_A war between the two opposing magic's raged inside him as he tried to block out the agonizing pain the conflict of the two opposing forces inflicted in his body. Pushing his Occlumency Shields as far as they could go he blocked out as much of the pain as possible._

_Raising the Elder Wand he flicked it pushing magic down its end as he fired off one last spell. A large bolt of blue-tinted magic lanced out the wand and headed downwards, cutting through the blackness of the Pool until it reached the bottom. Smashing into the Runic Array with the force of a train locomotive. Instantly a full third of the bottom of the pool along with a good portion of the Runic Array vaporized reduced to ashes in an instant. _

_The entire pool shuddered, vibrations reverberating through it from the shockwaves._

_Harry felt the corrupt magic invading him falter. Taking advantage of the moment he gathered up his magic from inside him and forced it through his body. With a roar, his magic pushed out the corruption exploding out of his body in the form of a shockwave._

_His wave of magic smashed into the broken Array at the bottom of the pool further destabilizing it causing something unexpected to happen._

_Harry's eyes glinted with a sense of victory, he had done it! He had finally put an end to the last legacy of the Dark Lord! He ha-_

_His solitary victory party was interrupted by a wave of magic rolling over his body as the broken Array under his feet pulsated with magic, still trying to pull magic from within the Lay Lines to complete its preprogrammed tasks. Only now it could no longer construct the bodies for the twisted creatures, the runic series that gave the parameters for them having been destroyed by his spell. Only the Runes that pulled and guided the magic of the Lay Lines up into the Array along with the temporal-spatial runic series that opened a dimensional pathway still remained intact._

_Unfortunately, or perhaps the opposite depending on your point of view, the series of runes that defined the spatial coordinates for the dimension of Limbo had also been destroyed._

_All that power, still being drawn up into the Pit but with nothing to do with it but activate the temporal-spatial runes. Space twisted and turned folding in on itself._

_Harry screamed in pain as space twisted him in different directions only to choke as he almost ingested the foul liquid of the pool._

_Pain lanced through his body as he felt himself get pulled in every different direction._

_He couldn't breathe, he felt his lungs burning as they demanded oxygen even as space continued to shift and twist seeming to reach its limits._

_Blackness began to cloud his vision as he felt everything go dark._

_Just as everything was fading, he felt space 'straighten' and snap back to normal as the effects of gravity suddenly kicked in and he found himself falling. Dimly he was aware that he had somehow, impossibly landed on soft grass even as he took great mouthfuls of air to fill his lungs._

_Blearily he saw grass-covered hills and trees in his surroundings as he fell into unconsciousness knowing unconsciously that he was no longer in any danger._

* * *

Harry's bleary eyes snapped open as he was jolted from his nightmare, ridding himself of the sleep in his eyes.

He breathed out, only to blink as he saw his breath condense in the air. Shaking his head he groaned as he felt the hangover from the drinking the night before. Closing his eyes he reached into his pouch, the same pouch Hermione had given him at the beginning of the hunt for the Horcrux's he pulled out a small via, flicked off the top and downed the whole thing in one go.

He resisted the urge to gag as the tasted the utter vial potion go down his throat. He sighed as he felt the headache slowly receded and he could concentrate properly.

Opening his eyes once more he looked around the tavern. The first thing he noticed was how cold it now was, he could see the breath of the other occupants inside. Taking a look through the window he blinked.

It was snowing, that should be impossible. He was pretty sure it hadn't been snowing the day before, in fact, it had been a bright sunny day for the coronation of the Queen. This was fishy, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

For the first time since he arrived in this place, he focused his mind on something greater than just drowning his sorrows

Getting up he walked over to the bar where the barman was cleaning one of his mugs with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Yo." He said as he sat down on one of the stools.

The barman looked up in surprise as one of the new regulars sat in front of him. He was rather surprised. This particular customer was an odd one. Appeared around a month ago, a strange accent so a foreigner and oddest of all, he never lowered his hood. The barman would have believed him a spy or something as far-fetched if the man did not spend every day drinking. It was like the man was trying to drown his entire life away! He had seen men be self-destructive before due to problems in their lives but there was an aura around the man that seemed to hint that his problems were far from the mundane and greater than the fishermen who lost his boat in a storm.

"What can I do for you?" The barman asked, he was rather intimidated by the cloaked man despite him being no bigger than him. In fact, he would go as far as to say that the cloaked man was slightly smaller than him, but there was something about the man that made him seem far bigger than his mere physical size.

Waving his hand in the direction of the window he asked. "The snow, where did it come from? Pretty sure it wasn't snowing or even cold last night when I fell asleep."

The barkeeper suddenly understood why the man had approached him. "Ah, you see not sure if you knew or not but it was Princess Elsa's coronation yesterday. No one is quite sure what happened but it was revealed at the party afterwards that she possessed magic! Rumour has it that she created spikes of ice that nearly hurt Princess Anna and the Duke of Weselton before fleeing the castle into the mountains. As she did though the bay froze along with everything else and now it looks like we're in the depths of winter despite it being summer!"

Harry's eyebrows rose at that, and for the first time in a month, he wasn't wallowing in self-loathing and was instead focusing on something else. It was the first time he had heard magic mentioned in this country after all and on such a scale, he knew that he himself wasn't capable of such a feat and he had been one of the strongest Wizards in history standing shoulder to shoulder with some of the greatest magicals in history; Merlin, Morgana, Solomon, Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore all coming to mind.

Asking in surprise he said. "Did anyone know that the Queen could do such a thing?"

The barman shook his head. "Apparently even Princess Anna was just as shocked as everyone. If anyone knew it would have been King Agnarr and Queen Iduna the Princesses parents but they obviously it seems didn't tell anyone else."

Harry nodded in understanding, he could relate. Not everyone was receptive to magic and many viewed it with suspicion. A memory of the Dursley's coming to mind before he forced that image away. "So what's going on with the kingdom then?"

The man shrugged before answering. "Who knows everyone seems to be in shock at the moment. Apparently, this has affected all of Arendells someone will have to get the Queen to end this freeze, Arendelle won't survive for long if it's frozen over."

Harry nodded in understanding before he dropped a gold coin in the man's hand said. "Thank you for the information. Before he turned around and disappeared out the door of the tavern.

* * *

The barman looked down at the strange coin, it was like the other coin the man had paid his rent with. It was pure solid gold, something he had never seen before, he didn't think anyone even the nobles could get a hold of gold as pure. It was the reason he was willing to overlook the suspicious behavior of the man including the whole business of not lowering his hood. Whoever he was, was obviously powerful and someone who could afford to overpay so greatly on just a room at a tavern was not someone that could be underestimated. The thought of robbing the man hadn't even entered his mind as more than a passing thought the moment the man laid the coin down on the counter when he asked for food and boarding. The subtle aura of violence that seemed to cling to the man like a second skin was more than enough to drive away any sort of less than pure intention.

* * *

Harry emerged out onto the street, everything was covered in snow, the ground the roofs and, the newly frozen over bay even the castles was completely covered in snow and ice. Ominous black clouds filled the sky and seemed to be filled with even more snow ready to be unleashed on the world below.

Crouching down even as his boots made crunching sounds in the snow he put his bare hand to the ground ignoring how cold the snow was on his hand he closed his eyes and pushed out his senses.

He gasped as he received the feedback. The barman had been correct he could feel the magic emanating off of the snow all of it. It was all coming from one source, Harry had to stop himself from gaping. It was magic on a scale he could barely fathom. That made it all the more confusing, he should have been able to sense someone so strong from a mile away. Power on this scale should have been impossible to hide.

Shutting his eyes he concentrated magic into his eyes as he activated his Mage Sight.

_Mage Sight._

The ability to 'see' magic, or rather the ability to interpret the energy known as magic in the visible spectrum.

He let out a gasp, there was magic everywhere. It was in the ground and in the air. This was definitely the work of a single person no matter how impossible that seemed to be.

He didn't know of any single spell that could do anything on this scale, more interesting perhaps was the form the magic had taken.

Ice.

Not an element he was used to seeing in action beyond the basic _Glacius Charm_ and a few advanced Elemental Battle Spells. This, on the other hand, was something completely different. This seemed something more than just _mere_ Elemental Magic. He didn't know how to describe it but the sheer scale and power of the magic involved along with the ridiculously short time since it had been cast pointed towards something different.

Pure Elemental Manipulation.

Something thought to be impossible even to someone with the levels of power he possessed. It was different from Elemental Magic which was the use of spells to cause a specific element to act in a certain way. Creating spikes of earth or the _Fire-Making-Spell_ are two examples of forms of Elemental Magic.

Elemental Manipulation as a completely different kettle of fish though, it was the manipulation of an Element at its very base level without the need for the creation or use of a spell. The element would simply respond to the desire of the user. Direct Elemental manipulation was said to involve the absolute control of the practitioner's element. They could manipulate it however they wished on both a large and small scale performing feats with a thought and a wave of the hand that would require a Wizard to chain together multiple spells or create a new one to recreate the same effect. Their existence was thought a myth by modern magicals, the only texts that referenced that they even existed in the first place were ones that were rumored to have originated in ancient magical civilisations like Atlantis. He would have had no idea that they ever even existed if it had not been the Demon Crisis caused by Voldemort, he had researched as much information on ambient magic and its interactions with Wizards and other magics in order to discover just what the Dark Lord had done to create those abominations. If she was an Elemental then he really needed to pay her a visit.

Standing up Harry looked around as he began to make his way through the city, people looked nervous and somewhat scared. Though surprisingly there was not the terror that he might have expected, it seemed that despite not being very well known the current generation of the Arendelle Royal Family was incredibly well-liked and it seemed the people held out hope for things getting better.

That was something he found intriguing, their behaviour was something he hadn't seen before. The only experience he had with Muggles encountering magic was the Dursley's and the Grangers. The Dursley's outlook was obvious. They hated anything that didn't fit into their little perfect 'normal' world, magic was 'freakish' it was abominable and should be kept away from normal decent folk. They were xenophobic to the extreme and reacted violently to anything that didn't fit their view on how the world should be. They didn't really understand that taken from another viewpoint their views could be seen as abnormal. After all, no one obsessed after 'normality' in quite the way they did.

On the other end of the spectrum were the Granger family. They had supported their daughter right from the start even when they didn't know what was going on with their child they still loved her with all their hearts and whilst they were somewhat confused and fearful of the strange going's on around their daughter. It was more fear for young Hermione than fear of her. They supported her when they found out she was a Witch and when she went to Hogwarts, even as she began to drift away from them they still steadfastly supported her in all the things she did. They were the complete opposite of the Dursley's but even then magic had driven a wedge between Hermione and her parents. As much as they wanted to understand their world the truth was that they weren't magical and so much of the Wizarding World went over their heads this meant that Hermione and her parents slowly drifted away as the gap over how they could connect seemed to widen.

It was a sad state of affairs and Harry was afraid that Hermione's action in wiping their memories created a deep rift between her and her parents as they could no longer trust their daughter in the same way, even if they understood why she had done what she had done.

He was drawn out of his rather side-tracked thoughts by the sound of shouting. Looking up he saw a rather short and pompous looking man wearing what looked to Harry like some kind of military dress uniform with a red sash across his body. The man was wearing big round spectacles and had a massive white mustache that seemed to take up most of his face.

The moment he took it the man Harry could tell the uniform and its wearer did not match, it was easy to tell that the man was no warrior and certainly did not deserve the very prestigious uniform he was wearing. He certainly hadn't earned it, the man possessed no military discipline at all from what Harry could tell.

Flanking him were two burly looking men that towered over the man between them, one had a bushy beard that stretched around his chin. Both men had thick wide chins and strong jaws giving them a look similar to that of a bear. The way the scanned their surroundings suggested a military background, definitely soldiers. How experienced he wouldn't know, not at least until he could look them in the eye.

The man had his arms up in the air and seemed to be complaining loudly. "That women is a monster now! I don't care if she was just declared Queen a sorceress cannot rule Arendelle!" the man's cheeks were red, though whether that was from his ranting or from the cold Harry couldn't tell.

"Of course sir, but how?" asked one of the two in a deep voice.

"Isn't that the question?" the short and pompous looking man answered. Harry narrowed his eyes that was the sort of behavior Harry had been expecting from people who had been exposed to magic. The fear mixed with a certain level of hate. This man could be dangerous, it was possible that if he was high up in the government in the country then he could influence the country's outlook on magic, it was imperative then that Harry keep an eye on him just in cas-

His thoughts were derailed as he watched the man flail his arms in the air as he tripped in the snow and face planted.

..

..

Okay, perhaps he wasn't so dangerous after all.

Turning away Harry had to wonder to himself why he was getting so worked up about all this. Yes, he understood that the runaway Queen was the first magical he had encountered since he got here, but…

For the first time in over a month of trying to drink his problems away, he had a purpose, something to do. It meant he was being drawn in again, to the mystery and adventure. To a life greater than that of the normal man but he didn't care, it was magic. He couldn't just ignore it, he had to go and see for himself what sort of women this Queen was.

With a small chuckle at that thought, he moved towards an alleyway, disappearing into the darkness as a sharp crack like sound rang out in the relative silence of the morning. A guard was sent to investigate the noise but all he found was dead-end alleyway with no one and nothing in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, a horse galloped through the morning light, crushing snow under its hooves. A young women rode atop the steed, her long red hair tied into two braids flapped in the cold wind, her cheeks were stained a near-permanent red colour form the wind and cold. She was wearing a green ball gown under a purple cloak and riding as if her life depends on it.

Well, that was wrong, it was not her life that was at risk but rather that of her sisters, for she was the Princess Anna of Arendelle and she was frantically searching for her sister the newly crowned Queen Elsa.

Discovering her sister had powers had been slightly disconcerting and upsetting but not because she feared her older sister, no that would be the furthest from the truth. In truth she was sad that her sister had kept such a thing form her for so long, it was like Elsa didn't trust her! Though it did explain why she had shut herself up in her room for so long.

What she was going to do, she didn't know. Everything was all so confusing. She had left the Kingdom in the capable hands of Hans, a man she had only just met but trusted with her life, he was her chosen love after all. He would never betray her. Though how she was going to bring back her sister she didn't know, the people of Arendelle couldn't live in the snow forever and more importantly, Anna wanted her sister back.

So she rode on through the wind and snow not stopping to eat or sleep in search of the sister who means the world to her.

* * *

Harry reappeared stumbling slightly as he felt his vision blur. Line of Sight Apparation always made him feel queasy. Apparating line of sight meant that he in effect teleported to the furthest place he could see in the distance, usually he did this by teleporting to the highest point in the direction he was travelling in and continuing this until he reached his destination.

It was an incredibly disorientating experience. Apparation required a great deal of concentration no matter the distance and doing it line of sight one jump after another was incredibly disorientating. Just Apparating once could make a first-timer feel sick if not violently ill. Even an experienced user like Harry couldn't stomach doing it over and over again for long, he had been forced to take a few minutes rest between each go less he end up on the floor his stomach ejected from his mouth. That wouldn't be a pretty sight and was not something Harry felt any particular desire to have a repeat of. It had happened the first time he had performed a series of Line of Sight Apparation's, he had vowed to never talk of it again, ever.

Looking up he saw the North Mountain, it was located on the border of the Kingdom of Arendelle and nestled amongst the many snow-covered mountains that scattered the border of Arendelle. It was tall, incredibly so reaching into the clouds. It looked nothing like any mountain Harry had ever seen before. It was sheer, going almost straight up on one side with an incredibly steep slope on the other. He most certainly didn't fancy the idea of trekking up it.

Luckily for him, he had the ability to teleport so it wouldn't be a problem, he had covered himself in Warming Charms, it meant that he wasn't going to freeze to death thanks to his lack of warm cloak.

As he took in a deep lungful of air, preparing for one last Apparation to reach the peak of the mountain he couldn't help but wonder what sought of women the Queen would be. Much to his embarrassment he hadn't done much investigation into the country he had found himself in, he had been more focused on just trying to drown out the soul-crushing guilt he felt deep inside him.

He didn't know if this Queen Elsa was good or bad. She could be a slot soul who had hidden her power for so long, a girl who had at last finally been allowed the freedom to let her powers loose. Something harry could greatly understand, being at the Dursleys unable to perform magic, something that was an intrinsic part of him had been greatly aggravating.

Not to mention the risk of becoming an Obscurial if a Wizard or Witch kept their powers locked inside them for too long. Harry remembered Hermione telling him about a time that an Obscurial had become active in New York in 1926, helped along by the manipulations of a disguised Gellert Grindelwald. Though how Newt Scamander played into the whole thing still somewhat confused harry, it seemed the man had as much penance for trouble as Harry himself did. M.A.C.U.S.A was just lucky that Newt had a Thunderbird on hand at the time or things would have gotten incredibly messy, the entire Statute of Secrecy had been busted wide open by Gellert and the rampaging Obscurial.

Hopefully, this Queen Elsa did not turn out to be some kind of Dark Witch, that would put a dampener on the whole thing. Though his intuition told him that wasn't the case and he'd long learnt to trust that. On a battlefield of magic, none of your senses could truly be trusted on. Magic could fool sight, sound, touch, smell and taste sometimes you had to trust in your magic and your gut to see you through.

With one last crack he was gone, reappearing on the slope of the mountain, he stumbled slightly as his feet dug into the snow and he sunk a foot into it. Steadying himself he mentally thanked the Warming Charms he had cast on himself, it was freezing up here!

Taking a glance around he let out a gasp, he was near the top of the mountain but it was not the breath-taking view that had caught his attention. No, it was the beautiful castle built into the side of the North Mountain that had caught his eyes.

It was made purely of ice that sparkled even in the waning hours of darkness, it seemed to glow with an inner blue light as it stood there alone in the snow-covered landscape. It was a rather small one compared to something like Hogwarts but towering towers of ice jutted into the sky just like the ancient magic school. The entrance was allowed through an ice bridge that crossed over a large gorge in the mountain and led straight up to the front doors. It wasn't exactly a very sound strategic thought out fortress but he doubted a peacetime Princess like Elsa had any knowledge of military fortifications.

Slowly he began to walk forwards approaching the ice castle, it felt strangely sacred in a way he couldn't quite describe. The magic within it was practically palpable in a way he hadn't seen since Hogwarts, though it was on a far smaller scale. Still, it invoked a strange nostalgia inside him that he couldn't quite banish.

He paused as he reached the bottom of the ice stairs wandering if there would be any defenses placed down, any wards or other kind of magical protections. It seemed almost too easy otherwise.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he found no defense of any kind. That was odd, unless… unless she truly didn't think he would be in danger. He didn't know what to think of that.

It could be that she was arrogant enough that she didn't believe that she needed such protections or it could be that she didn't think she needed them because of the location of the castle. The trip up to the mountain had been bloody cold even under the Warming Charms he'd cast on himself, someone would have to be very dedicated to make their way up to the top even if it wasn't snowing up here at the peak.

Or… it could be that she simply had forgotten. He'd seen magic users do things far dumber than that, like a Wizard transfiguring half his body into a teacup. That had been amusing as hell and yet incredibly disturbing all at the same time.

Either way, he placed one foot on the ice bridge as he reached out with a gloved hand and took hold of the railing. It was sturdy and solid, surprisingly so and not as slippery as he thought it might be considering the material it was made of.

With a glance at the castle in front of him, he flicked his wrist and the familiar weight of the Elder Wand landed in his palm. Raising it in a way that would allow him to use it at a moment's notice he slowly began to make his way up the stairs.

A glance down as he crossed the center of the bridge revealed just how deep the chasm was. Taking a breath he pushed onwards towards the castle.

* * *

It wasn't cold, the ice.

It had never been cold, not to her. Never to her.

The ice that seemed to so cold to everyone else she never found it cold, in fact to her it was almost the opposite. She felt war, around it. Not the warmth of a lit fireplace or a roaring campfire no, nothing so, so _mundane_. It was like an inner warmth, something that she knew would not harm her in any way, ever.

The ice was her and she was the ice.

The cold, the snow and the ice would never harm her even by making her feel the cold. It was why she had never actually needed to wear thick clothing when it was cold in the castle. She had only done so just in case anyone touched her and she reacted to them by lashing out with her powers.

But she no longer needed to worry about that, now she could finally let her powers run free and cast off the thick clothes and fearful behaviour she had always lived with. Freedom, a dream that she had only been able to fantasize about for so long was finally in her grasp and by all the Gods was it liberating.

The power that she had once denied herself for so long felt natural as it flowed through her body, responding to her every will.

She would miss her sister, the girl she had harmed in her youth, she loved her sister more than anything or anyone in the world, even the title of Queen meant nothing in compassion to Anna but she could no longer see her sister anymore. That was perhaps what she regretted the most.

The moment Anna hit the floor was the worst moment in her life. The feeling of dread that she had hurt her had nearly consumed her and she was very lucky that the Rock Trolls had been able to assist them and heal her younger sister.

It was an absolute shame that she would never remember the fun they had as children, frolicking about in the snow and ice together but if that was what was required in order to stop her from dying then that was what was necessary.

That event changed everything, before that she had loved her talent, her ability that allowed her to move and summon the ice and snow around her as if it was an extension of her body. After hurting Anna she had grown to hate her talent, her parents had given her a pair of gloves to help stop her power and had her locked up in a room in the castle where she could not hurt anyone else. Where she could learn to master her abilities without it affecting anyone else.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

Those words reverberated through her head all the time, of every moment of every day. Her parent's had hammered those words into her head so they were scarred into her brain. That was how she lived her life. In that room, never coming out for anything spending all her time trying to suppress her monstrous ability in order to be able to control it with her parent's assistance.

Though that changed when her parents had gone on that fated journey.

They had left on a ship bound for the sea to never return, the journey that should have lasted only two weeks ended tragically when the King and Queen were consumed by monstrous waves in a great storm.

Anna and the people of Arandelle grieved for them as one even as Elsa was nearly consumed by her grief within that room she was locked in, her power lashing out uncontrollably as she grieved alone. Her training left incomplete with her powers left uncontrolled.

She had tried alone after that to master her powers.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

It was… difficult to try to learn on to control it by herself, no longer did she hear the encouraging voice of her mother or the proud smile on her father's face. Things that kept her going when she was all alone in that room away from her sister and the possibility of making friends. Despite her growing maturity she still struggled with controlling it every day.

For three years she hid away, alone. Trying desperately to control her ability until it was time for her to become Queen. She had hoped she would have the control to be ready when she was coroneted but almost from the moment, the day began her nerves had only increased. It had all culminated in an awful disaster of a ball when her younger sister had presented a man she had only spent little over a scant few hours with to marry! She knew her sister was rather naive about the ways of the world having grown up alone in a castle but… really!

Adding on the constant drivel coming from the Duke of Weselton it had driven her to her limits and she had just lashed out. Ice going everywhere and once more, she nearly hurt Anna again!

She had fled that night, abandoning everything she once was. Her position as Queen and even her sister. Too terrified to stay she fled up into the North Mountain afraid and scared for not only her own life but the future of her country and her sister.

Though something strange happened up on that mountain, for the first time in forever she felt free.

For the first time she had no expectations on her shoulders, no need to conceal what was a part of her and for the first time in thirteen years, she let her powers go. Let them flow through her, snow twisting around her body and ice forming underneath her feet. Forming first a bridge than an entire castle for her to live in. The snow and ice conforming to her every wish like a playful animal, always eager.

Free from the constraints of her life in the castle she was able to experiment with her power in ways she had never even thought of, the last time she had been able to use her powers freely she had been very young but now as a grown woman she could explore them to her heart's content.

She had been resting in her castle when she took a glance out of one of the windows and saw a cloaked figure crossing the bridge made of ice. She froze as she saw that, could someone from Arandelle be sent here to kill her, she knew some people had rather extreme views on magic but she didn't think they would do something like this! Lifting up the front of her dress so it didn't get in the way she turned and rushed down the tower and headed for the entrance, her shoes clicking loudly against the ice under her feet.

As she reached the large ornate staircases that led down towards the entrance she froze not only at the sight of the shadowy figure that could be seen on the other side of the door made of ice but also as she acknowledged the fact that she had no idea what she was doing. She had never fought anything in her life, nor did she want to kill anyone, she didn't know she didn't have the stomach for such a thing. That was, of course, denying the fact that if she did harm people it would be an easy and slippery road for someone with her powers to become a tyrant. Something she was acutely aware of. That was the other reason she had kept her power concealed, on the off chance that the people demanded she become a weapon to defend Aradnelle, she didn't think her kind-hearted people would do such a thing but her parents paranoia had been there all the same.

Her momentary thought tangent was ruined by the sound of banging, the figure had banged on the door. That was interesting, meant that whoever it was, was at least polite, minutely she allowed herself to relax slightly. Assassins or Witch hunters were unlikely to knock after all.

Taking a deep breath she steeled her nerves and said. "Come in."

* * *

Harry listened for anything as he knocked on the door only to hear a feminine voice say. "Come in."

With now having permission to enter the doors swung open by themselves to reveal a room made of ice so pure it looked like glass, in the center of the room was an ice fountain along with a crystal hanging from the ceiling. At the far end of the room were two curving staircases that joined together and led up to a platform that led further into the castle.

As his eyes tracked the room they fell on the figure standing on the platform at the top of the stairs. It was a woman, in her early twenties. She was tall and slender with blue eyes and rosy cheeks. A small nose and long platinum hair tied into a french braid that fell down her left shoulder, she was pale-skinned with a light dusting of freckles on her face. Harry would be the first to admit that she was a stunningly beautiful woman. She was wearing a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of much to his shock, ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wore ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. How she had managed to make a dress made of ice Harry had no idea, he didn't know Ice Elemental could do something as intricate as that!

* * *

Elsa meanwhile was getting a better look at her intruder, he was wearing some kind of black cloak which was frayed at the edges and looked burnt at the edges yet, strangely enough, there wasn't a speck of snow on it nor was there any dirt on it. She couldn't actually see their face, it was hidden by the hood they wore. Though strangely enough whilst she had considered the figure to wear a weapon on their person all she could see that even resembled such a thing was a long thin piece of wood in his hand, though something inside her told her that that stick was dangerous though why she could only guess.

"Who are you?" She asked, pulling herself together with all the training of a royal Princess as she tried to project an air of power and authority even when she was feeling greatly out of depths. She might be far less naïve about the world than her sister but that didn't mean that she hadn't been protected all her life and had never fought either with her magic or physically and from the way the figure had relaxed minutely it seemed they had recognized that she was no fighter, Elsa wasn't sure if she should sigh in relief or feel insulted by that fact.

"Me, no one of any importance." The figure said with a masculine voice, thought heir was a note of teasing in it as if he didn't fear Elsa in any way and in fact found her amusing something that knocked her off guard for a moment.

"Are you here to take me back to Arandelle in chains then?" She asked icily as she glared down at the man imperiously.

"No." Was the short response from the man as he stood impassively in front of the door.

Narrowing her eyes she gathered her powers in ready for combat and said. "Are you here to kill me then?"

"No." Now there was a note of amusement in the man's voice and Elsa realised he was enjoying this, teasing her, and that annoyed the young Snow Queen.

"Leave this place then, if you are not here to attack me then you have no place coming to this castle."

"Wait! Just here me out. I just wanted to meet you. I mean you no harm!" The man said as he raised his arms in surrender, one hand still holding that strange wooden stick.

"Why would you want to come to meet me?" She asked suspiciously, it had only been the night before that she had run from her own coronation ceremony and had her powers revealed to the world after all. She was naturally suspicious.

Raising his empty hand he put his palm out in front of him, and as he snapped his finger Elsa's eyes widened in shock. For floating in the palm of his hand was a flickering blue flame.

She froze as she looked at him in a mixture of shock and wonder. That… that was… wait what?

"Y-You have magic?" She said, stuttering slightly.

The strange magical blue flame in his hand vanished as quickly as it appeared and with one hand he pulled back the hood of his cloak. In her shock at seeing someone else use magic for the first time, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she took in the man standing in front of her.

He had deep black hair that fell around her head to his shoulders tied in a ponytail, he was fair-skinned and had aristocratic features. It was his eyes though were the most captivating thing, bright emerald green eyes so bright they seemed to be glowing. Idly as she stared at him she thought if she continued to stare into them she might get lost in them.

"H-How do you have magic?!" She asked in wonder. She had never seen anyone else with magic in her entire life, in fact, she didn't believe that apart from her there were any other people who could use it that didn't exist in legend and fairy tales though there were rumours

"I was born with I,." he replied with a careless shrug.

Yet she attempted to temper that excitement as she gazed down at the magic-user below, she still didn't know what he was here for after all. She needed to be extra careful now that she knew he had magic, no wonder he wasn't afraid of her.

"Why are you here?" She asked now somewhat nervous.

"To meet you, Your Majesty, you are the only other magic user I have found since I arrived here and I wanted to meet you." He said with a shrug.

She looked into his eyes, bringing up all her training as a Princess to see if he was telling the truth, he didn't seem to want to hide his intentions as he stared back into her eyes. They both stood there in silence for about a minute eye bring into each other before she nodded. "I believe you." Even as he said that she found an emotion beginning to burn deep in his heat.

Happiness, she wasn't alone. This man was proof that she wasn't alone with her abilities, there were others like her.

He sighed. "Thank you."

"What is your name then Mr?" she asked leadingly.

"Harry Potter at your service." He said with a mockery of a bow, humor clear in his tone.

"It's a pleasure, come up here we shall have a discussion like civilized people, not over a balcony." She said as she tried once more to establish dominance in the conversation and the now named Harry Potter nodded in understanding.

The piece of wood in his hand seemed to disappear back into the sleeve of his cloak as he moved forward following her up the stairs and further into the castle.

* * *

Harry Potter glanced around the room he was sat in, it was further into the palace and had an open window that led out onto a balcony that overlooked the front of the castle. He was sitting in front of the one had searched for. She was not what he had been expecting to be honest. He had expected someone… darker he supposed instead she looked more like a woman that had just had the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders, though from all the pressures she had been under in the castle, it was likely her burdens hadn't felt any lighter than that.

The most fascinating thing about her could be found not when he looked at her, at least not through his normal vison but when he activated his _Mage Sight_ then everything changed. Wizards and Witches had their magic concentrated inside of their bodies, contained whether in some kind of container or not no one knew but it was known that the magic stayed within the body but the Snow Queen's magic was different. It was being pulled from the world around her into her body but rather than being stored there it was just flowing through her! That meant that when she was using her magic she wasn't pulling it from inside of her but instead form the world around her, that not only meant she wasn't a Witch but most certainly an Elemental not to mention she was able to pull on the nearly inexhaustible amount of magic of the world itself something he could never hope to compete with. He had seen Rituals and Wards that did the same thing but a person capable of doing that, never seen the likes of it.

She was looking at him with both suspicion and a strange emotion Harry had been rather surprised to see the moment it appeared in her eyes.

Hope.

It was strange, Harry wondered what she was so hopeful having just met him when the answer appeared in his head as he stiffened slightly in his seat before relaxing. He understood it was much like him when he was a child, she felt alone and unlike he, there didn't seem to be a community of magic users in this world to take her in. and show her how to master her powers, though from what he could see so far she seemed to be doing quite a good job of that at the moment.

He had written her off as a threat the moment he had caught sight of her standing on the balcony looking down at him, it was clear that she had neither training to use her power in an offensive manner or the mentality found in soldiers who had fought on a battlefield. Whilst she was far more powerful than he was sure he could easily take her down if it came to that.

"Are you like me?" She asked intently, still fixated on that information not that Harry blamed her, he was probably the only one who could possibly understand her, more than her parents, more than her sister more than anyone.

"First you tell me about your abilities then I'll tell you my story because I can almost guarantee that my story is going to be the stranger one. " He said humorously with an almost self-deprecating tone to his voice that surprised Elsa and stopped her from insisting he went first. He couldn't fake that tone of voice, she would have been able to tell. Something inside her, something intrinsically linked to the powers she had so recently accepted as part of her told her to trust him, to tell him the truth. The whole truth.

"Fine." She said before she began her story.

"I was born with this ability and have always had it, through my powers ice and snow are mine to shape at will."

Harry nodded in understanding though he interrupted and asked in interest. "Did your parents shave this ability as well?"

She shook her head, a strange sense of happiness welling up inside her as she spilled her story. It was strangely cathartic. "No, neither mother nor father possessed the abilities I do?"

He nodded and asked another question. "Do you know of any ancestors who had powers like yours?" He wanted to know if her powers were hereditary or not, it would help narrow down why she was so powerful and why an Elemental had been born in the first place in a world that seemed to possess far less magic than he did.

She frowned as she thought about it. "You know I am not sure."

"Hmm." He said as he asked her to continue allowing her to get back into her story.

"I used to play with my powers when I was very young, I could only do it away from the servants but my sister and I used to play with it." She smiled as her mind went back to those moments. "Anna used to love playing in the snow I created but then. But then." As she finished her sentence her demeanor seemed to do a complete one-eighty and she looked devastated.

She seemed to marshal herself as she took a deep breath before she continued on. "We were playing in the grand hall of the Castle when I… when I hit her with a blast of ice and snow in the head. My mother and father found us and took Anna to the Trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock. Their leader a Shaman by the name of Pabbie was able to stabilize her condition by cleansing her of all magic, taking even the memories of our time together."

She sighed as she finished the last sentence before she continued. "After that my parents had me stay in one of the rooms as they sealed the castle from anyone entering it. I was to stay in that room as I learnt to master my powers, Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. That is what my father said to me and for the next few years that is what I did I trained with the encouragement of my parents even as I kept my distance from Anna."

Harry frowned at that sentence, especially at the advice her father had given her he very much doubted that his advice of suppressing her power had actually helped the young Princess and had in fact created a fear of her own powers. It was a natural response that was common in the cases of Obscurials Hermione had told him about once, he really wished he had paid more attention to her at the time. If that was the case though it would make sense that she hadn't been able to control her own powers if they were so closely linked to her emotions, her fear would have caused her power to go out of control as her emotions would spike and become unstable with her magic reacting to it. He couldn't say that he agreed with her father's choice of dealing with his daughter's powers but he doubted the man could think of any better way to deal with it, he was likely way out of his league dealing with an incredibly powerful magical daughter. Hell, his advice sounded like something a Jedi from Star Wars would say!

"I was getting somewhere with my powers, not a lot but they were coming under my control when… when my parents died, they were going on a sea voyage to visit another Kingdom but the ship never made it, they were swept up by a raging storm and never seen again." She looked down after that though seemed to marshal herself to continue.

"I lost the control I had gained that night, froze my entire room in my grief and closed myself off completely from the world never stepping a single foot outside of my bedroom, not at last until Coronation Day and well I think everyone knows how that turned out." She finished with an almost sarcastic tone to her voice at the end that caused Harry to raise an eyebrow even as he felt the temperature in the room that was already low drop slightly more.

Harry looked her in the eye and held back the desire to sigh. She was like him, in so many ways. she had spent her entire childhood shut away and left alone just like he was with a power she didn't truly understand much like he was when he was with the Dursley's and performed accidental magic. He knew what it was like to be alone with no one else to turn to, to be alone without any help. He could sympathise with her plight. He had often felt that he should stay away from his friends in order to protect them from Voldemort and his Death Eaters less they be harmed in revenge just as she feared hurting anyone with her powers.

Though he did have a problem with her father's advice, suppressing magic was never a good idea and something told him that in someone whose connection to it was as unique as Elsa's, it had a great detrimental effect on her control.

Pushing those thoughts away he nodded to her. "Thank you for sharing your story. Now would you like me to share mine?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes I think so. I had thought that I was the only one capable of magic so to learn that you could as well is quite the shock. Can you create fire as I do ice then? That was what you summoned earlier."

He shook his head. "No, whilst I can summon flames that is not the only thing I can summon."

She looked shocked at that announcement before asking. "You can use multiple elements then?!"

He grimaced before answering. "Not quite, ugh I'm not really explaining this properly am I?"

Sighing he seemed to gather himself as he started speaking once more. "What do you know of the Multiverse Theory?"

She blinked then asked. "The what?"

Harry nodded he had expected her not to know so he began to explain. "The Multiverse Theory is the idea that there are many alternate realities or rather worlds that are similar to one another yet slightly different all coexisting together in a Multiverse. For example, there is a universe out there in which you don't possess control over ice but your sister does instead, there is likely a universe out there in which you aren't born a Princess of Arandelle or one in which Arandelle never existed in the first place."

Her eyes were rather bug-eyed at that explanation, she didn't think that he was lying but it was certainly a rather outlandish and confusing concept though she did wonder why he was talking about it in his explanation of his past… unless…

She gasped before looking at him. "You're from another world aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes I am as best I can tell anyway."

"Now." He said as he pulled out that strange wooden stick forms his pocket and held it aloft. "I Harry James Potter hereby swear on my magic and my life that the story I tell Elsa of Arandelle is the truth and nothing but the truth." As he finished the last syllable of the sentence sparks exploded out the tip of the stick even as a soft glowing light surrounded the Wizard for a moment before dissipating.

"What was that?" Elsa asked in both wonder and suspicion.

"That was me swearing that upon my magic and life that the story I am about to tell you is the truth and should I lie then both my magic and life will be taken as a forfeit." He said with steel in his voice.

That caused the young Queen to gasp in shock at the actions of the man opposite her, at least she now knew he was serious and it gave serious credence to his declaration that he was from another world.

"I come from a world much like this one except that it was is more technologically advanced than this one, man has managed to create machines that can fly in the sky and travel far faster than by horse over land but that is not the focus of my story." He took a deep breath before he continued his story.

"I was born into an ancient family of Wizards and Witches, you see on our world there exists thousands of people across the globe who can wield magic."

He was interrupted by Elsa leaning forward and asking with sparkling eyes. "You mean there are thousands of people who can use magic like I can?"

He shook his head, he understood where she was coming from but he had to tell her the truth. "No, you are a unique case amongst magic users. I will explain what I mean later after I have told you my story."

She looked taken aback slightly by his words but nodded all the same.

Taking a deep breath he began his story. "In my world, Wizards and Witches those who possess magic live in secret societies hidden away from the normal people, those we call muggles and have done for the few hundred years since they began persecuting any magic users they found."

Elsa's eyebrows rose at that, so many magic users was something she could barely imagine but she understood the hatred normal people had for her magic. She had seen those look son the people in the ballroom when her magic had been revealed to the world.

"In the country of England, the Wizards and Witches in their secret society were in a state of Civil War. There had been fighting between the Wizarding government and a group of Wizards known as the Death Eaters, they believed that those who possessed magic were of a higher status than those who didn't and were allowed to treat those not born with magic as if they were mere vermin. They were led by a monster of man, a Dark Lord who went by the name Lord Voldemort, he was so feared by the people on the country that they took to calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Elsa looked both enthralled and yet disgusted by the very thought.

"It looked to everyone that the Dark Lord would win until one night he was given a part of a Prophecy, a Prophecy that predicted the birth of a child, a boy who would be the downfall of the Dark Lord and so he hunted for the one who could vanquish him even as the war raged on. It would take him a year but he would manage it when a friend of the parents of the boy would betray their location to the Dark Lord, one night he attacked the home of the boy killing his parents, cutting them down like cattle even as the mother begged for him to spare her sons life." Elsa could see how much this was affecting him, his fists were clenched so tightly they had gone white. Not that it hadn't affected her, it was a horrifying story and it looked like it had only just begun. Though she did have an inkling to the identity of the prophesied child.

"He murdered James and Lily, that was their names then he tried to murder the child only a year old but when he uttered the spell something happened, no one I sure what but the Killing Curse, the spell that was supposed to be unblockable was reflected back that day hitting the Dark Lord tearing him from his body and sending his wraith fleeing." He said causing her to lean back and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"The boy was taken from that broken house and was sent off to his Aunts and Uncle's even as the rest of the Wizarding World celebrated his name for vanquishing the Dark Lord." He said as Elsa interrupts him.

"At least he got a chance to grow up with his family," Elsa said trying to find the positive in the story.

Harry looked up and gave her a flat almost dead look as he stared her in the eyes, it was enough that she had to stop herself for recoiling in shock. "No, no it was perhaps the worst decision that could have been made for the young boy for he was raised in a house filled with love yet denied even a hint of it, banished to live in a cupboard and made a slave by the family that should have loved and protected him. It was not a way any child should be forced to live. For ten years he was forced to live like that until he was saved by a letter. An invitation to a school of magic hidden away from the eyes of normal folk."

Elsa was horrified to hear that, the thought of any child growing up in such a manner horrified her. She had grown up with her powers away from everyone else even her sister after she had hurt her but she had always had the unwavering support of her parents even in the darkest of times when she had been barely able to stop herself from lashing out. The very thought of being forced to grow up without any parents to help her through it was one she didn't want to contemplate.

"At this school, he would meet many new people as he was introduced to a world of magic, a world of miracles and wonder but it was just a vainer for under the miracles was darkness he could never have fathomed in his cupboard under the stairs. He with the help of his friends would clash with the Dark Lord who had murdered his parents multiple times as the Wraith that refused to die plotted its revival. In the end, in the boys fourth years, the Dark Lord would return with a body after performing a foul ritual and wreak havoc across the country. Taking control of the Government and attacking any who stood against him yet the boy did not give up and continued to fight the tyranny of the monster that had butchered so many." He said grimly.

She had never heard such a tale, she didn't think she could even imagine what a battle between those who could use magic would be like. Her powers were great and the idea of hundreds of those similar clashing was something that terrified her. Especially if they seemed to have control of their abilities like this Harry Potter seemed to do.

"The battle was hard, the Dark Lord had performed the vilest of magic's and sundered his very soul in order to hide from death. It proved bringing him down incredibly difficult but the fighters who fought his tyranny perceived and at the battle of Hogwarts they emerged victoriously." He said as he looked at her even as she stared at him in shock.

"He split his soul? Such a thing is possible?" her voice was aghast, such magic was something she could barely fathom. It dwelt even outside her comprehension, she who was all but ice and snow.

"Yes, with the murder of an innocent a Wizard or Witch can sunder their soul in order to stave off death." He replied grimly.

Looking at him she asked softly. "You're that boy aren't you?" She already knew the answer to her question but she asked it anyway.

Closing his eyes he nodded slowly. "Yes, I am?"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Elsa asked gently. "H-How did you get here though, to Arandelle?"

A look of utter devastation crossed the young man's face before he opened his mouth. "We thought that it had all ended with the death of the Dark Lord but it was not to be. He had sensed the destruction of his soul containers and began to create contingency plans in the case of his defeat. For if he could not rule over us all then he would see us die with him." The man spat bitterly.

Elsa almost didn't want to ask, but the curious nature she shared with her sister shone through and she couldn't help but ask. "W-What did he do?"

He looked at her before sighing as he ran a hand through his mop of black hair, something Elsa privately thought looked rather cute. "He created a Ritual that summoned the spirits of the dead and grafts them onto the tested forms of magically created beasts in order to wreak havoc across the world. It took nearly three years and a joint effort between the magical and non-magical governments the world over in order to stop the destruction but eventually after much hardship and battle along with the loss of many of my friends we were able to stop the Demons and end the threat, though when I destroyed the Ritual site I fell into it and something went haywire and I ended up dumped onto the ground in the middle of a grassy meadow just outside of the city of Arandelle." He looked bitter and defeated but sighed and continued on as he looked her in the eye. "Then not a month later I awake to find that the Queen has fled the castle after being discovered to possess magic and well I couldn't resist." He finished with a shrug.

Elsa meanwhile was staring at him in shock jawed disbelief, she thought her life was crazy what with being a Princess with control over ice but she didn't think she had heard such an absurd story. The green-eyed Wizard meanwhile rose one eyebrow as he looked at her. "You don't believe me?"

He bit his lip, he really didn't want to share his experiences but it was clear that the women wasn't going to believe him until he showed her more despite him swearing the vow. It wasn't like she truly knew the significance of the thing in the same way he did. Coming to a decision he said. "Fair enough, I wouldn't believe me either." Then he looked her straight in the eye and said. "But I can prove it to you."

Elsa looked at him and couldn't help but ask. "How?"

Grinning he pulled back his cloak slightly and reached into it finding a beaded bag that seemed rather out of place compared to the rest of his rather cloak and dagger outfit and much to Elsa's astonishment opened it and reached in, his entire arm up to his shoulder disappearing inside the bag. He rummaged around in there for a moment before he pulled out a strange-looking basin with odd-looking markings on its edge.

With a flick of his wrist, the Elder Wand appeared in his hand and with a wave of it a wooden table appeared between them shocking Elsa once more, she had never seen anything like it. Creating an element was one thing but just pulling items out of thin air was another entirely.

She watched in fascination as Harry pointed his stick or wand she supposed at the basin which he had placed on the table. Water began to pour out of its tip as the basin was filled, the water becoming murky and clouded as he did so and by the time he had filled it Elsa could almost see clouds moving and twisting in the water.

"What is this?" She asked curiously, much of her fear and suspicion having disappeared though not fully gone.

"This." He said gesturing at the bowl. "Is a Pensieve, it is a magical device that allows one to record and playback memories of the past. I know my tale is a fantastical and with your permission I would like to show you the proof."

She bit her lip in thought, she didn't know if she could trust the man but her curiosity at not only seeing his adventures but also experiencing such a new magical device meant she couldn't resist. "Yes, I would like to see that."

He nodded and placed his wand next to his temple and closed his eyes, as he sat there Elsa began to think that maybe the man was lying to her or had in fact fallen asleep. Just when she was about to open her mouth and ask what he was doing he opened his eyes and pulled his wand away from his head and much to her surprise she could see thick strands of strange glowing energy attached to the end.

"What are those?" She asked in shock and surprise.

"Those are my memories." He replied as he let the strands of memory float into the basin.

Looking at her he said. "Well, shall we?"

"How?" she asked in confusion.

He blinked. "Ah, take my hand and lean into the bowl, it will draw you into the Pensieve."

Nodding she reached out in slight trepidation, she rarely ever hold the hands of others. It had been far too dangerous for her when she had been suppressing her powers constantly and wearing her gloves. So she gasped when she felt the slightly calloused hands of the other Wizards envelope her own and she couldn't help the slight blush, the only other man to ever hold her like that was her father the King.

She quickly pushed such thoughts away and together they both leaned into the bowl and Elsa felt herself get pulled inside and fall.

..

Down.

..

Down.

..

Down.

..

Until she hit the ground outside a quaint little house on a street which wouldn't have looked out of place in Aradnelle except for the strange-looking road made of a material she had never seen before only to freeze and gasp as two figures walked right through her.

"W-What!" she exclaimed.

Harry looked at her and chuckled. "We are in a memory, you can't affect anything in here and nothing in here can affect you. Don't worry about it."

Elsa looked around and recoiled in shock as she got a closer look at the two figures, the only two people she could see around them. One was short and rat looking whilst the other was the one that truly caught her attention. He was tall, pale and had slit-like nostrils instead of a normal nose, his red eyes were gleaming with a level of hatred and malice Elsa had never seen before. They said eyes are like the window to the soul then if that was the case this man was hatred incarnate for Elsa could think of no other title more worthy than that for this thing.

"Voldemort." She heard Harry's ay as he looked over at his grim visage. "That's Voldemort, this is his memory of the night it all began, the night my parents died."

He turned to look at her and said. "I said I would show you everything, so that is what I will do."

And show her he did.

Elsa bore witness to the death of his parents, she cried alongside him as it happened.

She watched as he was dumped on the doorstep of the hateful couple who shoved him into a tiny cupboard and she raged as he was treated like dirt.

She celebrated and laughed at the antics of Hagrid and the letters when he was invited to Hogwarts.

She shared in his wonder of both Diagon Alley and Hogwarts and was fascinated by the lessons he was learning on magic.

As year blended into year she celebrated his victories over the Troll, Quirrell, the Basilisk, Dementors and more as she grew to admire the young man standing next to her watching in silence. She watched him bare the fate of his society with a grim determination that she found awe-inspiring as she fought for what was right even when he suffered loss after loss.

She cried at the heartaches he suffered. The petrification of his best friend, the fate of Sirius Black and the lives cut brutally short by the Voldemort controlled Ministry and the Death Eaters.

She hissed in anger and hated at the acts of Umbridge, Bellatrix and Voldemort. Recoiling in disgust at the sight of Voldemort's resurrection.

She nearly fell over in shock upon hearing Harry was a Horcrux and actually screamed and grabbed hold of him when he walked to his death and was hit by the Killing Curse.

She celebrated alongside the people in the memory when Harry finally killed the Dark Lord

She exclaimed her shock at seeing the Demons and watched the horror of the war against them, in order to keep humanity safe form their never-ending hunger. She watched in horror and shock as he was ambushed as he worked to shut down the Ritual that would end the threat of the Demons and stop the mad final act of the Dark Lord.

She had no idea just how long they had been in there, a few hours at least judging by the movement of the sun in the sky but as she felt herself land on the chair she had sat in she felt like it had been a lifetime ago.

Though in the truth that wasn't quite far off, she touched a hand to her face and felt the tears running down her cheeks.

Looking up she saw Harry staring back at her, a look of fear, compassion, vulnerability and nervousness in his eyes as he looked at her and she understood in that instant. He had shown her everything, the highlights of his entire life and Elsa couldn't help but stare at him in a mixture of shock, sadness and awe before she moved slowly around the table and much to his surprise she enveloped him in her arms.

He was shocked at her actions, from his interactions with her he hadn't taken her for someone who was very physical and so he was both surprised and rather touched by the gesture.

"I wish I could be as strong as you." He heard whispered into his ear form the women hugging him.

"Don't worry, just be happy that you never have to go through such things," he replied back gently before pushing her away so he could look at her face. "You are pretty amazing yourself though, growing up knowing you were alone with such power and not getting drunk on it must have been difficult."

She blushed slightly as she looked down in embarrassment. "Thank you."

Together they sat in silence as they both tried to wrestle control of their thoughts, Elsa having returned to her seat.

Once more in control of her emotions, she asked him a question that had been on her mind for a while as she watched his life. "Does that mean I am a Witch?" she asked.

"No" he responded, "you aren't a Witch. You are something different, something greater. My people only have a few records left of them. Elementals, those who possess an absolute control over a chosen element. Nobody knows how they exist or where they come from and the only records my people possessed were badly damaged extracts from a civilisation that lived thousands of years ago. As far as I can tell the difference between the two is that Elementals can channel the ambient magic in the world around them to manipulate their elements whereas Wizards and Witches must draw their magic from inside themselves."

Elsa looked surprised at that, she had never had any idea how or why her powers had appeared nor how they worked though in honesty she hadn't really thought much about it. She had long been too afraid of her power to explore it in any meaningful way. Though she did not forget her manners.

"Thank you for telling me, Harry." She said with a smile that caused Harry to blush slightly, he was unused to such honest praise form a woman as beautiful as Elsa that wasn't a rabid fangirl of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Looking at her he asked a question. "Do you want to learn how to use your powers then?"

Elsa's eyes sparkled as she replied with a solid yes, though when she asked how he was going to help but all she got in return was a rather devious smirk that did nothing to set her confidence straight.

Half an hour later they were stood in front of the large ice castle, a large circle of snow on the top of the mountain had been flattened and compacted leaving a flat piece of snow for both figures to stand on. Around the edge of the circle was a dome of almost invisible energy that pulsated blue with magical energy.

Harry still wearing his cloak and Elsa in her dress were stood across from one another, Harry was twirling the Elder Wand in his hand, a small smirk on his face as he looked at the Ice Queen opposite him who was looking at him in mild confusion.

"I thought we were going to train my powers?" She asked in confusion causing Harry's smirk to deepen somewhat.

"We are, I always found that experience is the best way to explore a magical ability." He responded.

"Experience, in what way?" She asked in response.

"Duelling." Was his prompt response.

"What, like a fight?" She asked in shock, she had never used her powers maliciously, ever. The mere thought of doing so was… strange.

He just shrugged. "I have always found that the best way to learn is by doing and using your powers when they matter and in a duel, you have to use your abilities creatively or you will lose. I have already set Duelling Wards around the arena for us to fight so we should be okay to go."

She looked nervous but readied herself anyway. She would do this and prove that she could use her powers to the best of her abilities. Prove herself to this man in front of her, someone who could only be described by the word Hero. Even though he would reject the very notion.

Pulling out a coin from within his pocket he held it ups o she could see it and said. "When this hits the ground we begin, standard Duelling Rules apply so we go until one of us surrenders or can no longer fight, no killing and avoid maiming your opponent. Ready?"

She looked surprised at the mentioning of killing but still nodded. "Ready."

"Well then let's go." Announced Harry as he threw the coin into the air both of them keeping an eye on it as it twisted through the air reaching the apex of the throw before it began to plummet.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand even as Elsa flexed her fingers in readiness. It seemed to both their senses that the coin had slowed down to a snail's pace as it slowly descended towards the ground or perhaps that was their perception of it. It didn't matter in the end.

Thump!

As it hit the compacted snow neither of them should have been able to hear it due to the distance yet both heard it as if it was ringing in their ears and they exploded into action.

Elsa rose her hand up in a swiping motion causing spikes of ice to grow out the ground in front of her and continue to grow in the direction of Harry looking like massive spikes coming out of the ground.

Harry didn't panic and instead rose his wand in his hand and with a flick of his wrist the air in front of him seemed to shimmer and the moment the ice spikes hit the distorted air it shattered like glass on his _Shield Charm_.

"You're going to have to do better than that Elsa." He taunted back.

She was surprised, no one had ever been able to defend against her powers, it was the first time anything had actually stopped them. Though she was forced to defend herself when Harry sent a bright ball of energy towards her. Raising her hand the ice responded to her will creating a wall of ice and snow in front of her that blocked the spell sending fragments of ice and snow everywhere as the spell exploded on impact.

Slamming her hands down Elsa lowered the wall back into the ground before she rose both hands and created rolling waves of ice arcing towards Harry from both hands, only this time the ice looked much more durable and thicker than the last time causing Harry to grin, looks like the girl was learning.

Harry flicked his wand and sent a _Reductor Curse _towards one of the ice spikes coming towards him that caused it to explode into shards whilst he transfigured the ice shards into a cohesive whole and into rock. The Golem moved quickly and just before the ice spike was about to hit Harry the Golem smashed into it shattering the ice.

The Golem then turned around and with a mental command, Harry had it charge towards Elsa who looked at it in shock before she took some inspiration out of his book and with one hand raised she called on her power and moulded it with her intent. The ground began to shack slightly though whether that was from the Stone Golem or what Elsa was doing, was anybody's guess.

As the Stone Golem was crossing the ground between the two it was halted when an arm made out of ice and snow burst out of the ground and grabbed the stone foot and pulled. With a groan the Stone Golem fell forwards and smashed into the ground, hitting it with a thump that shook the ground. As the Stone Golem hit the ground another hand broke out of the ground and pulled itself out of the snow. It had a body made of compacted snow and claw-like hands made of ice, its head was low down and had a somewhat nasty looking face.

It let out a bellow as the Stone Golem got back to its feet and from a mental command of Harry's began to attack its snowy counterpart. The two Golems then began to slog each other, taking large chunks out of the other as they tried to pummel each other. Harry meanwhile didn't stop to watch as he sent a series of prank spells at Elsa who dodged out of the way of them except for one, a blue light hit her and her light blonde platinum hair was turned a light blue colour which caused her to glare at him.

He just gave her an innocent-looking smile as she glared at him, oh he would pay for that. With a stamp of her foot, she sent a wave of snow cascading outwards him, it was like a mini avalanche tumbling toward shim and all Harry had time to do was crouch down and slam the Elder Wand into the ground at his feet, erecting an almost solid-looking blue shield of magical energy as the cascading wall of snow and ice fell upon.

All he could see was ice and snow pressing in on him from all sides, stopped only by the powerful shield he still held up around him. He showed no sign of nervousness or fear of being crushed that a normal person would do instead, he was grinning. She had impressed him, she learned fast when forced to use her powers. He could work with this, oh yes but first it was time to show her exactly what he could really do. As a savage grin began to form on his face his magic responded to his call and came like roaring tide in answer of his desire, fire beginning to coil and writhe out from his Wand as he began to turn the wood in circular motions, the fire coiling at his feet imitating the same movement as it began to move in a circle getting larger as more and more fire pooled from his wand.

Elsa was waiting for the avalanche for any sign of Harry, she was beginning to get nervous as time went on, and she hoped dearly she hadn't hurt him by burying him under all that snow. As she watched a sight the likes of which she had never seen before occurred.

Within the snow and ice Elsa could see a glowing light beginning to shine through the crisp white frozen water, getting brighter and brighter before the entire area around them burst into flames twisting and turning in a vortex of raging fire that caused Elsa to stumble back in shock at the sight, heat of the thick raging fire washed over her like she was standing in an oven. She could see the snow around the edges of the fire melting almost instantly from the heat turning back into water as the avalanche became water.

All of sudden though the vortex of fire vanished into nothing. Leaving embers floating in the air around them and a smiling Harry standing there in the middle of what had once been the vortex looking none the worse.

Harry then pointed his wand at the water that was around his feet and flicked his wand upwards sending the water flying in the direction of Elsa who turned and just before the water was about to hit she threw her hands up in the direction of the wave of water and froze it before it could hit her.

With a crack of air the likes of which Elsa had never heard before she watched Harry disappear in thin air before she heard the sound again coming from beside her and she had just enough time to see a flash of red light cross her eyes.

…

…

…

Elsa groaned as her eyes flickered open. Her blurry eyes looked around to see what happened, she was on the ground and could feel the snow under her as she saw a figure standing over her with green eyes looking at her with amusement.

Groaning she grabbed the hand Harry had put in front of her face and pushed herself to her feet with his help.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she looked at him and he waved it off.

"You did well Elsa. Very well but you still have some way to go before you master your powers." He said as he smiled at her.

She sighed and asked. "Harry, what, what is going to happen now?"

Harry shrugged and smiled at her. "I don't know but I promise you that whatever it is we will do it together." His voice was filled with the determination that had defined him all his life and seen him through the worst times.

* * *

_AN: This story was just an idea that popped into my head and will not be taken any further but I wrote this because of the release of Frozen 2 and the idea of Elementals was one I thought I could merge with the Harry Potter verse._

_Thank you, Enjoy!_


End file.
